


Braids

by blackjulery



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: I just really like the idea of Zo braiding Leos hair, M/M, this is just pointless fluff tbh
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjulery/pseuds/blackjulery
Summary: One-Shot, der sich mit dem Ursprung von Leos Zöpfen in Staffel 2 befasst aka eine Entschuldigung für shamless Leoraster fluff





	Braids

Zo ließ seine Hände durch Leos Haare gleiten, in der Hoffnung wenigstens etwas in Richtung Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war keiner seiner Freunde, noch jemand aus der Crew auf die Idee gekommen, einen Kamm mit auf ihre Reise zu nehmen. Es war ein Wunder, dass Leos Haare nicht bereits ebenfalls zu Rastalocken mutiert waren wie Zos eigene.

„Also, was genau willst du, dass ich mache?“, erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund, der in einem Stuhl vor ihm am Tisch saß und wie immer in seinem Notizbuch kritzelte.  
„Hhmm?“, machte Leo abwesend.

„Deine Haare, Dummkopf. Was soll ich damit machen?“, erwiderte Zo leicht genervt.

„Keine Ahnung, sie sollen nur aus dem Gesicht raus. Sie fangen an zu nerven.“ Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen strich sich Leo abwesend eine Strähne aus den Augen. Der Effekt war recht kurzfristig. Kaum bewegte sich Leo ein wenig, rutschte sie wieder an ihren alten Platz.

„Ok“, grinste Zo. „Ganz wie du willst.“

Leo schaute kurz verwirrt zu ihm hoch, wandte sich dann aber wieder gedankenverloren seinem Buch und den Kritzeleien zu. Zo lächelte und fing mit seiner Arbeit an.

Mit geschickten Fingern nahm er eine breite Strähne von der Seite von Leos Kopf, teilte sie durch drei und fing an sie nach hinten zu flechten.

Dieser schaute irritiert auf.

„W-was genau wird das?“, fragte er zögerlich.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass deine Haare sich aus deinem Gesicht fernhalten.“, meinte Zo mit Unschuldsmine.

„Mit Flechtzöpfen?“, sagte Leo entgeistert. „Ich bin nicht Vanessa!“

„Stimmt, sonst wäre ich schon ein toter Mann weil ich noch keine Bänder eingearbeitet habe.“

Leo schnaubte abfällig. Zo musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Komm schon, es steht dir!“, ermutigte er seinen schmollenden Freund, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er klopfte Leo auf die Schulter und setzte sein Werk fort.

Nach einer kurzen Weile meldete sich Leo wieder zu Wort:

„Ich hatte nur an etwas mehr… einschüchterndes gedacht. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“

Zo musste lachen. „Oh Leo, an dem Tag, an dem du jemand mit deinem Aussehen einschüchterst, fängt die Erde an sich um die Sonne zu drehen.“

Leo wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Was habe ich dir letzte Woche erklärt?“, fragte er leise.

„Ehhh…“, Zo suchte nach Worten. „Ist auch egal, mein Punkt steht. Du brauchst kein gefährliches Aussehen, um Leute zu beeindrucken. Wofür hättest du denn sonst deinen Verstand?“

Leo seufze. Eine Weile lang senkte sich Stille über die Kajüte.

Bis…

„Fertig!“, verkündete Zo mit stolzem Unterton. An jeder Seite von Leos Kopf befanden sich nun zwei feinsäuberlich geflochtene Zöpfe, die Zo provisorisch mit zwei selbstgebastelten Haarklammern zurückgesteckt hatte.

Leos Hand fuhr nach oben und betastete sie.

„Das… sollte den Zweck erfüllen.“, sagte er langsam. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass es nicht komisch aussieht?“

„Im Gegenteil“, erwiderte Zo.

„Nur…“, meinte er dann zögernd.

„Was?“

„Schade, dass es hier auf dem Schiff keine Blumen wachsen. Die würden sich gut in den Zöpfen machen.“, grinste Zo.

Leo verdrehte die Augen. Zo klopfte ihm auf die Schultern

„Sei nicht traurig. Ich pflück dir eine, sobald wir wieder an Land gehen.“, grinste er in Leos genervtes Gesicht. Statt zu antworten fing dieser an, leere Seiten aus seinem Notizbuch zu reisen und Bälle daraus zu formen. Zo entschloss sich, lieber etwas Abstand zu nehmen, konnte sich ein letztes Sticheln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht finde ich aber für jetzt ein noch sauberes Hemd, um ein paar Bändchen drauf zu basteln.“, sagte er in übertrieben ermutigendem Tonfall.

Der erste Ball flog knapp an ihm vorbei. Zo wich Richtung Tür zurück, immer seinen Freund im Auge behaltend, welcher bereits mit einem zweiten auf ihn zielte. Als er sich umdrehte, um die Tür zu öffnen, traf dieser ihn mitten zwischen die Schulterblätter. Lachend floh Zo aus dem Raum. Bevor die Tür zuflog, hörte er noch Leos leises Kichern.


End file.
